Rise of Shadows Book 1
Info Rise of Shadows is a series about a cat named Whitepaw, and his adventures. Look for the next book in the series. Rated moderate for blood and violence. Chapter 1 Whitekit was finally six moons old! He had been waiting for it since his mother, Sunflower, told him about it. His father, Sunstar, was the leader of ThunderClan. Whitekit's apprentice ceremony was going to happen that night. Whitekit was a small white kit. His brother, Moonkit, was also going to become an apprentice that night. That morning, Whitekit went up to his mother and said, “Mother! Mother! I'm going to become and apprentice today! I cant wait!” “I know, Whitekit. You will be a great warrior someday,” Sunflower said in her soothing old voice. Sunflower was old, after Whitekit became and apprentice, she would join the elders. Whitekit, then, went over to his best friend, Skykit. His mother was Willowfur. “Hello, Skykit!” “Hi, Whitekit. I'm going to become and apprentie today!” “So am I.” “Hello, Whitekit,” said Swiftkit, Skykit's sister. She was a buetiful, brown, she-cat. “Lets go play,” Whitekit said. That night, Sunstar got on top of the great rock and said, “Cats of ThunderClan. Come here.” All the cats came beneath the great rock. The ThunderClan deputy, Longstripe, was right beside Sunstar. Sunstar's golden pelt glowed in the moonlight. His white streaks shimmered. Sunstar announced, “We gather here tonight to make four kits, into apprentices. Whitekit, you will now be known as Whitepaw. You will be mentored by Lightheart!” Whitepaw was so happy! He was finally an apprentice! He walked up on top of the great rock. So did Lightheart. Lightheart was a golden cat, and Sunstar's brother. Sunstar continued, “Skykit, you will now be known as Skypaw. You will be mentored by Snowstorm.” Skypaw and Snowstorm walked on top of the great rock. Snowstorm was a large, white, cat. “Swiftkit, you will now be known as Swiftpaw. You will be mentored by Peddlefoot.” Swiftpaw and Peddlefoot came on top of the great rock. Peddlefoot was a swift, brown, she-cat. “And finally, Moonkit, you will now be known as Moonpaw. Flameclaw will be your mentor. Moonpaw walked up on top of the great rock with Flameclaw. Flameclaw was a large, black cat with a brown belly and tail. He also had many battle scars. The crowd of ThunderClan cats yelled, “Whitepaw! Skypaw! Swiftpaw! Moonpaw! Whitepaw! Skypaw! Swiftpaw! Moonpaw!” The four apprentices went into the apprentice den. It was a hole that was right beneath a tree. The hole went right beneath the tree. They were the only apprentices because the last apprentice, Brownstripe, recently became a warrior. Skypaw said, “We are finally apprentices! I can't wait until tomorrow. Were probably going to fight off some ShadowClan cats!” ShadowClan was a clan of mean cats, lead by Darkstar. Whitepaw always heard of ShadowClan being a clan of aggressive cats. “We probably won't do that. Were probably going to hunt or pratrol the ThunderClan border,” Swiftpaw said. Whitepaw didn't care what they were going to do, as long as it was more exciting then playing in the nursery all day. With that, Whitepaw laid down in the apprentices den and fell asleep knowing he was a ThunderClan apprentice. Chapter 2 “Whitepaw. Whitepaw! Whitepaw, wake up!” Whitepaw was woken up. It was Lightheart who was getting up. “Wake up, Whitepaw!” “I'm up! I'm up, Lightheart!” “Good. Now, lets go patrol the border. Snowstorm and Skypaw can come with us.” Snowstorm came into the apprentices den and woke up Skypaw. Then, the four cats walked through ThunderClan camp and to a place with tall trees. Lightheart said, “This is tall pines. If you go a little further, you will get to twoleg place. It is where kittypets, twoleg pets, live.” They walked on and eventually, Whitepaw smelled something bad. Soon, they got to a huge path made of a strange type of rock. “This is Thunderpath,” Lightheart continued, “It is where monsters travel. Don't cross unless you half to.” All of a sudden, a monster sped by. “Past here is ShadowClan. You cant scent them here because of the reek of the Thunderpath.” They continued, and soon got to a river. “This is the RiverClan border. Don't cross this either. Oaky. Thats where we need to patrol. Now I will teach you to hunt.” Later that day, Whitepaw caught his first prey. He caught three mice, two squirrels, and one bird. He learned there was much to catch in leaf-grow. At the end of the day, Whitepaw went to the fresh kill pile and grabbed a mouse. He then sat in the apprentices den with his friends. “So how was your first day, Skypaw?” Whitepaw asked. “Fine. What about your's?” “Awesome! I can't wait to become a warrior!” Swiftpaw said, “I had a good day too. Maybe tomorrow we can all go hunting together.” “Sure,” Whitepaw replied. “I hate listening to orders,” Moonpaw said as he came in, “All Sunstar does is order us around and make us do boring stuff. I wish I was leader.” “Don't wish our leader dead!” Swiftpaw snapped, “Sunstar is the best leader ThunderClan has ever had.” Moonpaw walked out. “Whats up with him?” Skypaw asked. “It must be Flameclaw getting to him. Flameclaw doesn't like Sunstar very much either,” Swiftpaw replied. “Well then why doesn't he just join ShadowClan,” Whitepaw said sarcastically. “He's not that bad. At least I don't think,” Swiftpaw said. Chapter 3 One moon after Whitepaw became an apprentice, he was training with him. They were practicing fighting. “Okay, tackle me!” Lightheart said. Whitepaw dashed for him, but Lightheart quickly got out of the way. Then, Lightheart gently pushed him down. “You need to surprise your enemy. It is how you will beat them.” Whitepaw got himself into a pouncing position. Then, he jumped up a little, but not moving toward him at all. Lightheart dodged to one side and then Whitepaw ran at him and pushed him over. “Good job, Whitepaw!” All of a sudden, two cats came into sight. They smelled strange. One was large and black with a scar across his muzzle. The other was a black apprentice. “What do you want, Sharpfang?” Lightheart asked the tall black cat. “We were just hunting,” he said. “On our territory? Get out now!” “No. Blackpaw, attack!” Blackpaw lept at Whitepaw. Whitepaw dodged it and scratched him. Sharpfang jumped on top of Lightheart, but Lightheart flipped over and Sharpfang fell off. Sharpfang got up, covered in dirt, but Lightheart scratched him. Darkpaw scratched Whitepaw in the chest, but Whitepaw ignored the pain and tackled Blackpaw. Blackpaw got up and ran away. Lightheart scratched Sharpfang one last time, and Sharpfang ran away. “We won!” Whitepaw exclaimed. “Yes. That was ShadowClan. They are always hunting on our territory.” Chapter 4 Later that day, Sunstar got on top of the great rock and said, “All cats of ThunderClan, come here!” All the cats gathered around. Sunstar continued, “Tonight is the gathering. I wil take Longstripe, Lightheart, Snowstorm, Flameclaw, Snowfur, and Whitepaw with me!” Whitepaw was so excited. The gathering was place where the four clans met and discussed things and it was a great honor to go to it. Sunstar lead ThunderClan to fourtrees. It was an area made up of four, tall, trees, In the center of it was a large rock. It was called the high rock. When Sunstar arrived, all the other clans were their. Sunstar lept on top of the great rock. “Silence!” he yelled. All the cats quieted down. Sunstar announced, “ShadowClan has been hunting on ThunderClan territory!” Yowls of anger came from ShadowClan. “So?” Darkstar, leader of ShadowClan said. “So, that is against the warrior code!” “I don't care. I have to say something. You should let ShadowClan hunt hunt on your territory!” “What? I disagree. The clans have always kept their territories separate!” Tidalstar, leader of RiverClan, said. “I agree,” Sunstar said. “I will let them hunt on my territory!” Oakstar, leader of WindClan said. “Thank you Oakstar. You are smart. You wont let your clan be destroyed by ShadowClan.” “Never will I let my territory be hunted on!” Sunstar yelled, “This gathering is over. “I warn you, Sunstar. Prepare to be killed by ShadowClan.” With that, every one went back to their camps. When Whitepaw got back to his camp, Sunstar made an announcement, “Cats of ThunderClan, Darkstar asked us to share our territory with ShadowClan.” Yowls of anger came form the crowd of cats. Sunstar continued, “But, I declined. ThunderClan will never share borders with any cat!” Yowls of approval came from the cats. “However, WindClan will share their borders with ShadowClan. RiverClan declined too. But because we declined, we are at war with ShadowClan.” Chapter 5 A couple of days later, Whitepaw was out hunting neer thunder path. Then, Flameclaw came but didn't notice Whitepaw. Flameclaw crossed the thunder path, into ShadowClan territory. After Flameclaw dissapeared in the ShadowClan forest, Whitepaw started walking across the thunder path to see what he was up to. When Whitepaw was halfway across, a monster darted toward him. Whitepaw sped back to ThunderClan teritory. Flameclaw crossed back into ThunderClan and when he saw Whitepaw he said, "What are you doing here?" "I could ask you the same question." Flameclaw walked away then turned around and said, "I will tear you to shreds if you tell anyone about this." Then he walked away. That night, Whitepaw told the other apprentices about this. "I Flameclaw really evil enough to plan with ShadowClan?" Skypaw said, confused. "I think Whitepaws lieing," Moonpaw said. "Stop defending him! Whitepaw doesn't lie!" Swiftpaw snapped. Moonpaw angrily walked away. "So, what do you think he was doing?" Skypaw asked. "Hopefully just hunting," Swiftpaw said, "But you have to admit, it is suspicious for a cat you doesn't like his leader, to walk into enemy territory." "I don't know," Whitepaw sighed. The next day, his task was to help the elders. The two ThunderClan elders, Sunflower and Wiseheart, were chating when Whitepaw entered. "Oh, hello, Whitepaw!" Wiseheart meowed. "Hello Wiseheart. What should I do?" "You could gt the ticks off us." Whitepaw started searching for ticks. Whitepaw asked Wiseheart, "Do you know anything about Flameclaw?" "Oh, yes. When I was a warrior, he was a rogue cat that came into our clan saying he wanted to be part of it. The leader at the time, Goldenstar, said that he looked strong and he should join. He was my apprentice, and a good one at that. He was one of the best hunters I ever saw. He was even a better fighter then he was a hunter. But he lacked one thing a true warrior has to have, mercy. That cat killed every cat that came in his way. Thats all I know about him." "Thank you, Wiseheart." "Why did you ask?" Sunflower asked. "Oh, I was just curius. Thats all." Chapter 6 Another moon had passed. Still, ShadowClan didn't attack ThunderClan, but Whitepaw was sure they were planning something. It was now Leaf-green; when the days were at there warmest. One warm day, Whitepaw, Skypaw, and Swiftpaw were hunting near the ThunderClan camp. Whitepaw sniffed the air and smelled different smell. WindClan! All of a sudden, Some WindClan cats jumped out. There was Windfoot, the WindClan she-cat deputy, Airfoot, a gray she-cat, Treefoot, a brown cat, and Leafpaw, a brown apprentice. The four cats darted toward the fresh kill pile with incredible speed. Each of them took two or three pieces of fresh kill. That was half the pile! The ThunderClan cats chased after them, including the three apprentices. When they got to the RiverClan border, the WindClan cats swam through the water. Skypaw followed. “Skypaw! Don't do that!” Sunstar called. Skypaw didn't listen and just kept running after them. The other ThunderClan cats stopped before they crossed the border. “That stupid apprentice!” Flameclaw yelled angrily, “Maybe if Snowstorm trained him better!” “I trained him well,” Snowstorm said, “It just proves he's a loyal cat to ThunderClan! Unlike you, Flameclaw.” “Stop fighting! That will get us no where!” Sunstar siad loudly, but firmly. “We need to get him back! He's my best friend!” Whitepaw said. “Okay, then. You and Swiftpaw can go get him. Don't fight the cats, just get him,” Sunstar said. “Thank you, Sunstar!” Whitepaw said as he and Swiftpaw went over the border. In a while, Whitepaw and Swiftpaw got to a river. It was the border between WindClan and RiverClan. Whitepaw saw the river was fast running. The small aprentice would swept away with that current. Then, Whitepaw saw a dead tree that extended across the river. “We should go that way!” Whitepaw recommended. “Good idea!” The two apprentices got on to the log. It was slippery. When they were half way across, one of Swiftpaw's legs slipped. Then, her other back leg slipped. She was hanging on to the log with her front paws. “Whitepaw, help!” Whitepaw darted toward her and lifted her up. “Thanks.” “No problem.” They both got safely across from that point. Soon, they approached a hill. It was large, grassy, and treeless. When they got to the top of the hill, they saw the WindClan cats. Treefoot and Airfoot were guarding Skypaw. The others were resting. Whitepaw dashed at Skypaw. He jumped onto Treefoot, knocking him over. Then Skypaw scratched Airfoot. The three apprentices then ran away. The WindClan cats didn't chase them, because they got the prey. When the three apprentices got back to ThunderClan camp, Sunstar greeted them, “Hello. I see you got Skypaw. Good job! You go get some rest.” Chapter 7 It was one moons scince Whitepaw rescued Skypaw. One cold evening, Whitepaw was eating fresh kill with Skypaw and Swiftpaw. The three of them became good friends and they were all turning out to be great apprentices. Especially Whitepaw. He was a gifted cat with great hunting and fighting skills. It was only a short time until he was going to become a warrior. Then, he smelled ShadowClan. Were they finally attacking. All of a sudden, many ShadowClan cats poped into the clearing. Sunstar came out of his den and asked, “Why are you here?” Darkstar stepped forward and said, “You know why I'm here. I will give you one last chance, but if you deny, don't expect any mercy.” “My answer remains unchanged.” “Well then, ShadowClan, attack!” All the ShadowClan cats started attacking. Whitepaw saw Sharpfang fighting Brownstripe. Sharpfang was biting him on his neck, and blood was oozing out of the brown warriors skin. Soon, Brownstripe fell to the ground, dead. Whitepaw charged at him and scratched him across the chest. Then, Sharpfang bit into Whitepaw's neck. He felt the life draining out of him. He would soon join StarClan with Brownstripe. But then, Whitepaw managed to push Sharpfang off of him. Whitepaw then scratched him again, and this time, the warrior ran away. Whitepaw then saw that Sunstar and Longstripe were fighting Darkstar and other ShadowClan warriors. Darkstar bit Sunstar's neck, and soon, Sunstar was dead. Darkstar did the same to Longstripe, and he died too. Whitepaw was outraged! His clan leader and deputy dead! All in the same minute! With great fury, Whitepaw jumped on top of Darkstar and dug his claws into his side. Darkstar tried to shake him off, but couldn't. Whitepaw bit Darkstar's neck, and Darkstar soon fell to the ground, dead. “Darkstar is dead!” Whitepaw yelled so all cats could hear it. The ShadowClan cats ran away. Lightheart raced over to Sunstar and Longstripe. “They are dead too,” Whitepaw said to his mentor. Then, Whitepaw saw Sunstar breath. He wasn't dead! “Sunstar! I thought you died!” “I did. But leaders are granted nine lives. I lost one, but I still have plenty left.” “Then does that mean..” Darkstar got up, and then ran away weakly. “He's still alive.” “You killed him? That's great, Whitepaw! I think it is time for your warrior ceremony!” Whitepaw bounced with joy. He was so excited! But then, he remembered the dead deputy. “But then...that means Longstripe is dead body. “Yes, I'm afraid he is.” That night, Sunstar called a meeting. “I bring you all here to see this fine apprentice become a warrior. He has trained well, and learned the warrior code. By the powers of StarClan, I make Whitepaw now Whiteheart. May StarClan honor is kindness and skill.” Whiteheart got up proudly. Sunstar continued, “As you probably know, Longstripe died. The new deputy will be Lightheart!” And with that, Whitepaw went into the warriors den. He couldn't wait for tomorrow, his first day as a warrior.